


Lily flower

by 94ninis



Series: Sekai Marriage life [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, tw: miscarriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 08:24:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13186173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/94ninis/pseuds/94ninis
Summary: Everything seemed fine in their marriage life until now.





	Lily flower

Jongin laughed sarcastically at Kyungsoo before going back to the report he was reading "Did the DNA show anything Jongin?" Junmyeon asked as he walked over to Jongin "Still nothing hyung," Jongin sighs "I just want justice for this little girl but there's nothing, no leads, no dna, not one single thing, it's almost as if someone scrubbed everything clean." Jongin says and places the report back onto the table.

He hissed softly as a searing pain shot across his abdomen, placing his hand there to soothe it. Him and Sehun had found out two weeks ago that Jongin was two months pregnant, they were overjoyed after trying for quite a while to have their first child. Jongin rubbed his stomach with a faint smile, they hadn't told the others yet but he was excited to tell them. He sighed before going back to reading yet another report on the crime he was investigating.

"You alright Nini?" Chanyeol asks him, noticing the way Jongin had hissed "Yea, yea I'm fine I guess I'm just a little hungry." Jongin said as he continued to read the paper.

Jongin stood up to move to the coffee machine near his desk, curling his arms around his stomach as the pain starts again, black spots start to fill his vision and he feels himself fall backwards, his head hitting the corner of his desk before he blacks out completely. 

"Jongin? Jongin?" Kyungsoo runs over to shake Jongin lightly before turning to Junmyeon "Go and call an ambulance hyung quick, oh my god." Kyungsoo shouts at Junmyeon who nods and runs out the room to go call an ambulance "Soo look, Oh no...” Chanyeol gasps quietly and points to Jongin’s white jeans, blood leaking through them. Kyungsoo covers his mouth "You don't think? No no he couldn't be pregnant could he? He would of told us, where the hell is the ambulance?"

"It's on its way Kyungsoo don't worry." Junmyeon says softly "I left Baekhyun waiting at the doors he'll bring the paramedics here I'm gonna go call Sehun to let him know." Junmyeon says as Kyungsoo grabs one of Jongin’s limp hands.

He looks up as the paramedics enter the room, one of them kneeling next to Jongin "Can you tell me what happened?" One of them ask and Kyungsoo tries to explain but all that comes out is a harsh stutter "He hissed and held his stomach, I asked him what was wrong and he said he was hungry, he stood up I think he was moving to go grab a cup of coffee and then he just blacked out." Chanyeol tells him and Kyungsoo silently thanks him.

"He seems to have hit his head on his way down, do you know if he was conscious before he hit it?" Kyungsoo shakes his head "We didn't realise until we heard him hit the ground."

"Sir, I think it's a miscarriage." Another paramedic says "Sir he might need a D&C we need to get to the hospital stat. 

Kyungsoo gasps and looks up "M-miscarriage?" He whimpers and looks at Chanyeol "Oh no."

"Can you tell me the patients name?"

"Oh...Oh Jongin." Baekhyun tells them, snapping out of his state of shock.

"I'm gonna go call Sehun." Junmyeon says and rushes out of the room.

"Jongin, hey Jongin can you hear me?" The paramedic asks and shines flashlight into both of his eyes, Jongin whines something incoherent and curls his hand around Kyungsoo’s but otherwise remained unresponsive.

"Alright on three." He instructed the other paramedic, both of them lifting Jongin onto the stretcher like he was weightless. They raced through the corridor with the stretcher, Kyungsoo and Chanyeol following as Junmyeon caught up to them.

"Sehun isn't answering, his calls are going through to voicemail." As they reached the entrance Junmyeon stopped "You two go with him, I'll go and find Sehun and get him to the hospital as fast as I can." Junmyeon turns to the paramedics "What hospital are you taking him to sir?"

"Cha general hospital." One of them says before placing the stretcher in the ambulance as Chanyeol and Kyungsoo get into a car and follow behind. 

Junmyeon sighed softly and grabbed his phone as he felt it ring, sighing in relief as he noticed Sehun caller id. 

"I've been trying to reach you for ages Sehun! Why weren't you answering your calls?" Junmyeon shrieks down the phone.

"I had to pick Rahee up from daycare and drop her off at Jongin’s noona's hyung, what's so urgent? I have like fifty missed calls off you." Sehun says softly.

"You need to get to Cha general hospital fast, Sehub they think J-Jongin," Junmyeon gasps softly and covers his mouth.

"Hyung what's wrong with Jongin?" Sehun asks worryingly.

"Jongin’s had a miscarriage Sehun, oh god get down to the hospital."

Sehun covers his mouth and drops his phone as he starts the car, speeding as fast as he can to the hospital. He couldn't comprehend what Junmyeon had just told him, Jongin...Jongin his precious husband had a miscarriage...their first child. 

He parks the car before rushing into the hospital and to the front desk "Can you tell me what room Oh Jongin is in? They...they think he had a miscarriage."

The receptionist nodded before typing into the computer "Floor 4 room 121." Sehun thanks her before rushing to the floor.

He notices Kyungsoo and Chanyeol sitting outside the room and he runs over to them "Is he okay?" He asks shakily and Kyungsoo nods "They're performing a D&C." Kyungsoo says dimly "What...What is that?" Sehun asks him.

"Dilation and curettage, the uhm miscarriage was incomplete." Chanyeol tells him before standing up and hugging "I'm really sorry Sehun, they think it's because of the stress he was under for this case, we should...we should of not given him so much work." Chanyeol says as he rubs his back.

"No Chanyeol hyung it's fine, you didn't know he was pregnant and I'm sure if you knew then he wouldn't of done so much work...actually no he would of cause he's so stubborn." Sehun sighs, looking over to the door when it opens.

"Ah Mr Oh you've arrived," Jongin’s doctor walks towards them "How is he?" Sehub asks before chewing nervously on his bottom lip.

"He's fine, we had to put butterfly stitches on his head from where he hit the table, he may suffer with headaches until it heals, he's still unconscious from the anaesthetic I gave him but when he wakes up he'll be groggy and confused."

The door to Jongin’s room opened again and a male nurse walked out carrying a small box, Sehun looked down to the ground as he feel a tear run down his cheek, he stood up and walked to the end of the hallway using the wall for support as he sobbed into his arm.

Kyungsoo looked at the doctor who gave him a sympathetic smile "Tell him I'm deeply sorry for his loss and I'll swing by later when Jongin has awoken."

Chanyeol led Sehun to a bathroom as the younger was awfully pale, Sehun gagged before running over to a toilet and vomiting into it, Chanyeol sighed and rubbed Sehun’s back before following him to the sink "T-that was our b-baby in the box hyung...our first child dead."

Chanyeol hugged him again, sighing when he felt his shirt get damp "We never got to even hold it, the only proof we have of the baby is the grainy black and white picture of a tiny person inside my Nini’s stomach." Sehun bits his lip to stifle his whimpers as Chanyeol hugs him tightly.

-a few hours later-

Jongin whimpers as he opens his eyes, his vision quite blurry as a headache pounded against his skull. He whined and looked down to his right and noticed Sehun resting his head on Jongin’s hospital bed while holding his hand gently.

Jongin smiles softly and strokes Sehun’s knuckles, giggling softly as Sehun immediately sits up. "How are you feeling Ni?" Sehun asks gently and Jongin looks at him "I have a bad headache and my stomach is throbbing..." Jongin’s eyes widen as the day came back to him "T-the baby?" Jongin says and reaches down to rub his stomach "I'm sorry Jongin, we lost the baby." Sehun says gently and Jongin covers his mouth as he starts to cry. "P-please tell me you're kidding me," Sehun shakes his head and pulls Jongin’s head to lean against his chest.

Their heads turn to the door as the doctor walked in, greeting them before doing a checkup on Jongin. "There's no easy way to say this but, what do you want us to do with the baby?" She asks softly and Jongin turns to look at Sehun "Could we...could we have it cremated?" The Doctor nods.

"Now I don't want to cause you two anymore pain but I need to do an ultrasound to make sure we removed everything." They both nod solemnly and she brings the machine inside. 

She pours the gel gently onto Jongin’s stomach before moving the probe around his stomach, they both look away, they look at the doctor once she's put the machine away. "I know you guys don't want anymore pain but if you wanted to know the baby was a girl." She walks out the room and Jongin cries, covering his face with his hands "I'm the worst person to ever exist, o-our baby was growing inside of me and it died because of me."

Sehun bit his lip, sitting next to Jongin and holding him tight "No you're not baby, who says we can't try for another one? I love you so much Jongin, please don't blame yourself, I can't handle that, it wasn't our fault."

Jongin uncovered his face to look at the younger “It was my fault! I should’ve known to take it easy! I’m such a stupid person...” He starts to dig his nails into the skin of his face, the nails biting into his skin. Sehun sighed, gripping Jongin’s wrists tightly. “God only picks the most perfect flowers Nini, that’s why he chose our little girl because she was too perfect for this world.” He pulls Jongin into his chest with a sigh, rubbing his back while he murmured comforting words.

Once Jongin had calmed down enough they laid together on the tiny hospital bed. “I would’ve named her Nari...” Jongin says softly “Since she’s a flower...then she’s a lily flower.” He murmurs as he rests his head on his lovers chest. “I love the name Nari, our little angel Nari. It sounds good.” Sehun says back, pressing a kiss to the elder’s forehead. “Oh Nari.” Jongin mutters “I think it’s a pretty name.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry if this seems cringey


End file.
